The Huntress
by Mystery Inks
Summary: Has Dean met his match? What happens when a family is targeted by mysterious forces leaving only one to help them? Can Sam nad Dean save them? This story does contain an OC so please just give her a chance, taking place in St. Louis MO. This story is also rated M for the moment for future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

The Huntress

Sam who sat there fast asleep in his usual place in the passenger side of the impala was rudely awakened by his brother, Dean.

"Sammy, you wanna tell me why I've been driving for 20 hours?"

"Dean I already told you we're going down to St. Louis. I found something in the local news papers while we were in Main. I think it's our kind of thing."

Dean looking over at Sam grunted. It was a long drive and they still had a few hours to go before he knew he would have the chance to lay down in one of those ever familiar motel beds and sleep. '_If I'm not sleeping may as well take Sam with me.' _He thought to himself.

"So! What the hell makes you think St. Louis might have something for us?"

"Well Dean, first of all it's known for one pretty vicious haunting. The Lemp Mansion haunting?"

"Uh huh"

"It's a late 19th century home that was built by William Lemp for his family. Over the years there were a few deaths, some scandals regarding divorce, the family business went under, and multiple suicides, but get this the family home only started getting signs of paranormal activity in the 1950's after the fourth child of Adam Lemp's had committed suicide. Anyways now it's a restaurant and an inn, they still claim paranormal activity but nothing major."

"Wait, so you're telling me that we're driving all the way down from Main because of some guests at an inn that are scared of a non-violent ghost?! Sam I'm gonna throw you out of this car and leave you on the interstate I swear- ."

"No. No, Dean the reason we're going to St. Louis is because a woman and her daughter were taken from their home and haven't been found yet."

"And THAT screams supernatural to you?"

"Dean would you let me finish?"

And in a tone just loud enough for Sam to hear Dean replied...

"That's what she said."

"Really Dean?"

"What it was funny!"

"Anyways. This isn't some normal abduction, Dean this isn't the first time one of the family members was taken. Almost 12 years ago they lost their son. They thought that they were never going to find the body the way the investigation was going and four months later they found him, except it was like he hadn't decomposed at all and his blood was completely drained. Dean they couldn't explain it there were no cuts nothing indicating that his blood was drained from the outside, the only thing they found was a scar but it's impossible for it to have formed after he died.

"Ok that sounds pretty messed up, but Sammie how do we know that this isn't some sick son of a bitch doctor out to finish his collection? I mean he got one of the siblings already."

"I still think we should check it out."

Four hours later they had arrived in St. Louis. The two brothers pulled up into the dark misty parking lot of the motel where they would be spending their nights in Missouri until they had a new case, and a new destination. Settling in for the night both brothers agreed that they would take up further investigating until morning as they had arrive late into the night.

When morning had come Sam was awake, sitting at the small table provided in their room with his computer in front of him and a coffee to his right. He was getting all the information that he could about the current victims and see if they couldn't find the living sister. When Dean finally woke up several hours later Sam explained to him the plans for the day.

"So we've got Beth Morrison and her daughter Christine who were abducted from their home a couple of days ago, there was no mention of any signs of forced entry. It says here that they lived together with Beth's sister, so maybe we should start by talking to her first?

"Sounds like a plan to me."

And with that they jumped into the impala and drove off. Driving for about a half hour before they got to the house they were looking for. On the way there they had decided that they were going to pose as a pair of reporters. Dean got out of the car first, Sam following shortly after. At first it didn't really seem like any special kind of place, then again how many places did they go to where supernatural activity hung above the house like a neon sign guiding them in. Dean looked around his eyes lingering on the black 1969 camaro that was sitting in the driveway, after a few moments Dean finally tore his gaze away from the car and onto his brother. With a silent nod in agreement the headed for the front door of the house.

At first they knocked on the door and waited a few minutes, there was no answer so Dean in a moment of either brilliance or stupidity twisted the doorknob. What was there to greet them on the other side of the door was not what they were expecting, yet they would both agree if you asked them that it wasn't the first time that they were greeted like this. When the door opened, before them stood a young woman with brownish-red hair and green eyes similar in color only to freshly cut grass on a summers day, yet her most outstanding feature was the double barrelled shot gun that she was pointing right at Dean's chest.

With ease she spoke; "Can I help you with something?"

Sam answered her first; "Yes actually we're with the River Front Times and we were wondering if it would be possible to speak Beth Morrison's sister, now I assume that would be you?"

Not once had she moved the gun since opening the door.

"Yeah I'm Janie Morrison. What do you want to know, just about every papers been here in the past few days I'll give you credit though, you're the first ones who tried to open my door to get me to answer."

It seemed as though it was without thinking on his part but Dean spoke next.

"So Janie's Got a Gun?"

She then cocked said gun.

"Sorry."

"Please Janie can we just come in, we only want to ask you a few questions. It won't take long."

Finally lowering her gun she looked at both brothers, then at their car before making her decision.

"Fine, come in."

As they were being guided into the house Sam looked over at his brother not as shocked as he should have been by Dean's comment and yet when Janie was out of earshot he spoke.

"Aerosmith? Really Dean, she was pointing a gun at you and you go with Aerosmith."


	2. Chapter 2

The Huntress

**Chapter 2**

Janie led the brothers through her house and into the small kitchen in the back. Her house was nothing special but it told you everything you could ever want to know about her. It was small yet comfortable, it had this lived in quality that you only get in older homes, if Sam and Dean had to guess they would probably tell you the house was built in the 50's and they wouldn't be wrong. It had touches of home scattered everywhere; family pictures, heirlooms mounted on the walls and carefully placed in cabinets, and one thing that just seemed to keep popping up. There upon the mantle above the fireplace lay a 1963 Model 70 Winchester rifle, beside the rifle there was a photograph printed in black and white of a younger man posing with the rifle. This to the brothers seemed like a kind of tribute to perhaps Janie's father, but like the rest of the living room it was a tribute to family.

Once in the kitchen Janie offered both brothers something to drink Sam politely declined while Dean took advantage of her new found hospitality and asked if she had any coffee as he had skipped that step of his morning routine while at the motel. Shortly after she joined them at the table in the back corner with a mug in each hand, it seemed as though she too had skipped her coffee that morning.

"Thanks, by the way I'm Eric Carravello and this is Paul Eisen"

"No problem" turning towards Sam or as she knew him _Paul_ she then said "So what is it you two want to know exactly?"

Dean thought it might be best to let Sam do the talking for now seeing as he had already put his foot in his mouth once today and he really didn't want to have to find out just how good of a shot Janie was.

"Well if you could start off by telling us what happened the day you sister and her daughter disappeared that'd be great."

"Well it was in the night. I had just put my niece Christine down for bed, and my sister was getting ready to go to bed herself..." she paused for a moment, the memories had come flooding in all at once, she regained her composer and continued "Then I took Gus out for a walk, like I do every night and when I came back they were just gone. No note, no broken down doors, all their stuff was still here, the door wasn't even unlocked when I got back. I mean it's like whoever or whatever took them walked right through the front door like some kind of magic trick. Is that even possible?"

Just as Janie had finished speaking Gus had started padding at the back door and Janie opened the door to let him in. He faithfully followed her back to her seat and sat by her feet without even blinking at the strangers in his home. Not something you would expect from a full grown Rottweiler.

Sam looked over at Dean with the most subtle '_I told you so'_ look before saying "It does sound pretty weird"

"You guys must think I'm crazy" her tone of voice changed and Gus began to stir at her feet ready to protect his master from any harm that might have caused her sudden change in emotion. He may have been quiet when he entered but one thing was clear mess his family and Gus would attack.

Dean finally spoke "Not at all, listen in our line of work we've met and seen crazy and your just fine, don't worry about it."

She smiled at that and Dean caught a glimpse before it faded away. She wasn't looking at either Dean or Sam but at the table they were sitting at. Dean thought that it was beautiful and he knew that it was his words of comfort that had brought the smile to her lips.

They stayed at the house for a while longer asking Janie more questions some about her sister and some about what she could remember from when her brother was taken. She explained all that she could to the brothers while Sam took down the important things in a note book that he had brought with him to help the image of reporters be more believable. As they were getting ready to leave Dean couldn't help himself any longer, her just had to inquire about the camaro that was sitting outside.

"The camaro outside, is that yours?"

Janie looked at him confused at first due to the sudden change in questions but then answered; "Yeah I've always loved old muscle cars and ever since I was 16 I'd wanted a camaro, so as a graduation gift my father gave me a black 1969 camaro."

"That's one hell of a gift."

Sam was still writing down a few things while the two spoke about the cars parked outside of the house, he hadn't really been paying attention for a while now until he realised that the room was quiet and Dean and Janie gone.

"What the hell?"

Sam packed up his things and walked to the front door of the house, when he got there both Janie and Dean were leaning on the impala still talking.

"You know, for someone who was pointing a gun at me only a few hours ago-"

"Oh I'm sorry about that. I've just been on edge since my sister, I don't take chances anymore I mean first it was my brother and now my sister and her niece I'm just scared that I might be next."

"Hey, I get it 'm just glad you didn't shoot me."

They both laughed, and Sam just stood in the door frame watching the scene before him. He was just about to say something when Dean saw him.

"Paul, you finally decided to join us."

"Yeah" he smiled "I figured you guys would be out here."

"Anyways, Janie it was nice to meet you and if you think of anything or even if you want to talk more about cars here's my number." Dean gave Janie a piece of paper with his number one it and gave her what he would consider his most charming smile

"Thanks Eric."

With that Janie headed back to her front door while Sam and Dean got into the impala. Sam waved good bye as Dean pulled out of the drive way and onto the street. Sam gave Dean a look, just one simple look before he spoke.

"You like her don't you Dean?"


End file.
